wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mjorn Pattern Flamer Weapons
Flamers, also known as "Flame Guns", are Flamer Weapons that come in a wide variety of designs and patterns, but all are ideal for flushing out enemies in cover and putting groups of foes to the torch with projected flame. The two most common variants of Flamers either have a detachable fuel canister under the barrel, or a hose connecting to a backpack canister. Mjorn pattern flamers features a long, narrow barrel and nozzle connected by a sturdy cable to a fuel canister worn on the user's back. This design grants an increased fuel reserve, while keeping the weapon itself light. This makes it a perfect choice for squads requiring high mobility. It has earned it a reputation for reliability and efficiency. This highly advanced pattern uses force-compression technology similar to that of a plasma weapon to create a super-heated thermal-incandescent blast that burns far hotter and with greater fuel efficiency than that of a usual flamer. Flamer Patterns Mjorn uses five variations of canisters. One variation uses the Balefire pattern shared with them by the Inquisition. A brutally effective flamer used against Orks and other xenos with natural regeneration, this Flamer uses highly refined promethium fuel mixed with a number of radioactive compounds to both burn and irradiate foes. Only rarely deployed due to the collateral environmental damage it causes. They are particularly effective in controlling and eradicating Ork infestations. Another flamer canister produced by Mjorn is a variant to the Nightfire. Purely a terror weapon, the Nightfire uses refined promethium blended with toxic chemicals. Used only by specialist assault troops in full protective gear, it not only burns but also poisons the surrounding air with noxious smoke. Foes who manage to survive the initial flames find themselves gasping for air once the toxins reach their lungs. Hellfire variants of canister are flamers based off of Hellfire Bolts which incorporate mutagenic acids into the promethium mixture to make it very effective at melting through hard chitin and carapaces, it is commonly used to eliminate Tyranids and other Xenos with extensive natural protection. Using a psychically impregnated form of Promethium that burns hotter and more fiercely Mjorn also produces a Psychically nullifying flame canister to be used with its flamer patterns known as Hexfire for it's blue burning flames. These weapons are among the most effective in the imperial arsenal, as they are capable of forgoing the enemy's heretical armour, their cowardly cover, and their Warp-spawned magics. Another frightening pattern of canister to be used in the Mjorn Flamer patterns uses a mixture of highly corrosive industrial residue and toxic waste contained under high pressure. The effects of the mixture on flesh are truly horrific and all but the best armour is little protection from the burning poison. The moniker this variation is called when seen Shadowfire. By utilizing corrosive chemicals that leave any survivors with debilitating injuries and lingering sickness, it is said to leave a shadow on those that have been affected. Category:TechCaptain Category:Technology Category:Imperial Technology Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Imperium